


Late Night Interruption

by EmpressOfAU



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But just the world, Ends soff, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light dom Jaina, Modern AU, More of an AU of Shot in the Dark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jaina, Totally blame Tres and Grim for this, cause im a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU
Summary: Valeera just finished a mission and has some time off. She decides to pay her favourite agent a visit, even though she knows she isn't supposed to disturb Jaina while she's working. But Valeera is far from scared of the consequences.





	Late Night Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/gifts), [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/gifts).



> Random idea from Tres, who wanted Valeera in her MGS inspired suit from Shot in the Dark, and agent Jaina smut. It was further encouraged by Grim. So they are 100% to blame for this. 
> 
> Highly recommend everyone check out Tres's art on tumblr and Grim's amazing works here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut!

The headlights illuminated the street, critical green eyes watched from their spot in the shadows as they passed, waiting until the dim burn of tail lights had completely disappeared. She easily scaled down from the roof, slipping inside through the second story window, because, who bothered to lock a window so high up? 

Her feet didn’t make a sound as she nimbly swung inside, closing the window and padding on muffled boots across the tiled bathroom floor. The door was open enough to slip through without requiring a touch, which was good, because the damn thing always squeaked. 

Most of the lights were off, but her vision was already adjusted to the dark, and she knew the layout by memory anyway. The only source of light came from a room on the right, of course she was still in her bloody office. 

The door was wide open, and the target was facing the doorway, but she was so focused on the bright computer screen, she never even caught the quick movement of shadows. Carefully edging around the nearly pitch black room, gods that was so bad for her eyes, emerald green eyes never left their target. 

Her lips were pulled into a thin line, brows pulled into a faint V. Every few moments she would worry at her lower lip, before either scribbling something down frantically on a notepad, or typing on the keyboard in a flurry. 

Her hair was sitting in its usual braid, the ends still dripping occasionally into the loose flannel shirt that was only buttoned twice in the middle. It was obvious that’s all she was wearing, pale skin practically glowing in the light of the computer. 

The target made was completely unaware as Valeera made her way around the room, which was a testament to her skill, since her target wasn’t exactly a moron or unobservant, she literally made her living noticing things other people missed. 

Valeera made her way behind the targets back, taking two silent steps forward. The elf wrapped one arm around her target’s shoulders, ensuring her arms would be immobilized, the other went lower, hand splaying across the target’s stomach, while her mouth hovered over a a delicate ear, giving a small nip, as she whispered.

“Working so hard,” She grinned as the woman jumped, straining against her grip for a moment, but settling back into the chair, albeit somewhat stiffly as Valeera pressed a kiss to her neck. She could feel the human’s heart pounding in her chest.

“Dammit Valeera,” Jaina’s voice was shaky, but filled with a familiar annoyance that just made the mischievous elf grin. “I’ve told you a hundred times not to do that!” 

Valeera chuckled, pressing another soft kiss to that lovely neck. “But you have such wonderful reactions.” 

“Tides, I hate you.” Jaina huffed, but still tilted her head the barest fraction to the left, giving the elf just a hint of more access.

“Mmmm, let me make it up to you,” Valeera kissed the human’s neck again, this time allowing the barest feel of her fangs to drag alone the delicate skin, a thrill shooting through her as she heard the hitch in Jaina’s voice. 

Valeera moved her hand from the soft feel of the human’s stomach , gripping the arm of her chair and pulling her away from the desk, enough that Valeera could easily lower herself to her knees and fit perfectly between Jaina’s legs. Oh good, she wasn’t even wearing pants, just that loose flannel that just touched the top of her creamy white thighs. 

“I think you deserve a break, don’t you?” She smirked up at the human, sliding bother her hands, ugh, she’d forgotten to take off her gloves, up the insides of Jaina thighs, enjoying the way they trembled slightly. Thankfully Jaina had seen Valeera in her suit before, so she didn’t raise an eyebrow at that. 

She could feel the human tremble slightly, see the flush that spread across her pretty, freckled cheeks and down to her chest. Valeera’s hands moved upwards, barely an inch from soft, white panties. 

“Valeera, I need to-” Jaina’s words cut off into a soft moan as the elf kissed lightly along the trail her fingers had just blazed. The leather armrests creaked under tightening fists. “I need to finish this,” the human was so wonderfully breathless.

Valeera smirked up at the human just as she reached the apex of a soft, strong thigh, sucking a bright mark into the pale skin. “So finish it.” She punctuated her words by gliding a finger along Jaina’s still clothed lips, causing her to twitch slightly, letting out another pretty, soft moan. 

The elf slid further under the desk, pulling Jaina with her so the human was almost back in her original position. Without saying another word, Valeera kissed the path her finger had just traced. Gods, she was already so wet. 

Valeera chuckled as she glanced back up, finding dark blue eyes peering down at her, framed nicely by deeply flushed cheeks. Not bothering to waste time, Valeera flexed her wrist, sending a blade sliding down past her hand. With a flick she cut the elastic of Jaina’s panties on both sides of her hips, grabbing the now ruined material and throwing it to the floor.

Emerald eyes flicked up, she could see the reprimand forming in lust filled eyes, but just as those full lips opened up, Valeera parted Jaina’s folds with her tongue, licking a slow, agonizing path up the human’s already drenched slit, moaning loudly as the taste coated her tongue. 

Letting the blades slide safely back into hiding, Valeera parted Jaina’s folds with her fingers, taking full advantage of unhindered access. The second Valeera flicked her tongue over the agent’s pulsing clit, two hands immediately burrowed into her hair, scratching roughly, but pleasantly at her scalp, holding her in place. 

Valeera still found the room to chuckle and speak between languid licks. “I thought you had work to do?” She punctuated her question by dipping her tongue into Jaina’s hot, sopping entrance. 

Jaina moaned in that beautifully guttural way that meant she had truly given in. “Shut up,” her voice at a shaky growl, fingers tightening in the elf’s hair. “Finish what you started.”

“Yes ma’am.” Valeera winked up at the human just as she sucked a no doubt, aching clit into her mouth.

Valeera loved the sounds her human made, delighted in the way blunt nails dug into her skin, held her in place. Jaina’s smell, her taste, it was overwhelming in the best way, it was everything in this moment. All Valeera wanted was more, more. She could have teased, could have dragged this out for hours. There was no getting enough of Jaina. But, the human was insistent, the firmness of her grip and the way her hips canted forward to meet each stroke of Valeera’s tongue, told the elf that this was not a moment for teasing. Jaina wanted, needed to come, and Valeera was more than happy to comply.

By now she knew every one of Jaina’s tell’s, just what spots to touch, when and how to touch them to get the human exactly where she needed to get. Sucking Jaina’s clit into her mouth, giving two hard flicks, earned trembling thighs. Two fingers slipping inside the agent’s waiting entrance, thrusting in slow but deep, curling upwards on the way back out earned a deep moan. Just a hint of teeth against a pulsing clut, had Jaina’s stomach quivering. 

All Valeera could focus on was Jaina. Each moan, every drop that hot her tongue was something the elf committed to memory, adding to the already large repertoire that belonged to Jaina, guarded precariously. 

When Jaina’s thrusts against her tongue became more forceful, Valeera knew she was close. It was just another thing the assassin cherished. Jaina was always so controlled, spending her days and most nights working herself to the bone for others, giving everything she had. But moments like this, with Valeera, when she finally just let go and finally  _ took _ something for herself. The fact that she knew, was comfortable enough to take, to demand, it made Valeera’s stomach flutter and her heart stutter. 

Two more flicks of her tongue and another particularly firm, deep thrust is what sent Jaina over the edge. Her breath hitching sharply, strangling a half formed moan into a silent scream for a few heartbeats before a deep, guttural moan coming from Jaina’s belly filled the air around them. Her walls fluttering for a moment before clenching tightly, almost desperately around Valeera’s fingers, making continued movement almost impossible. She worked Jaina carefully through her orgasm, using her thumb to rub gentle circles on a still pulsing clit, while Valeera’s tongue greedily drank up every drop she could find. 

Valeera’s eyes opened, looking up to take in the sight of the agent, committing to memory the sight of her head thrown back, chest heaving, too large shirt just beginning to slip off one shoulder. When ocean blue eyes, no longer resembling the bright, tropical waters they usually did, now they were dark, like the deepest reaches of the ocean. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth open just slightly. Valeera nearly came at the sight, but she resisted the urge to jam her hand between her legs and make it happen. It would only take about a minute before she wouldn’t have to.

“I knew that work wasn’t important,” Valeera planted another kiss to the agent’s folds. A little teasing would only make what was to come better. 

Jaina’s eyes narrowed, fingers tightening in Valeera’s hair, giving a firm tug upwards, pulling so the elf had to scramble to her feet as their lips met in a hard clash of teeth and tongue, the human’s tongue greedily claiming every inch of Valeera’s mouth, both of them groaning into the kiss. 

It lasted all too short before another sharp tug pulled Valeera backwards, hands slid from her hair to grip her hips, forcefully spinning her around. The elf let out a small grunt as her hips were pushed against the desk. Even through her suit, she could feel Jaina slot herself against her back, the human taller by a few inches, leaning against Valeera’s back, pushing her chest against the desk. Valeera would have laughed at how she had been carefully placed to avoid all the agents files and papers. Instead she moaned into the air as full lips assaulted her ear, teeth biting down just roughly enough to hurt in the way that had heat shooting directly to her clit, the burning pool of arousal in the pit of her belly becoming almost too much to handle. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to interrupt me when I’m working,” Jaina’s growl was low, her hot breath sending shivers down the elf’s spine. 

Valeera groaned as she felt Jaina’s hands easily find the hidden buckles on her pants, the human was very familiar with the suit and how best to get Valeera out of it. 

“Don’t you like my interruptions? Agent Proudmoore?” Valeera couldn’t turn her head to smirk at the human, but she knew it was audible anyway. She pushed her hips back into Jaina’s, relishing the feeling as slightly chilled hands finally pushed the armoured pants down the curve of her ass and found her bare skin.

Jaina nipped at her ear again, causing the elf to moan. The agents hand slid over the smooth skin of her ass, sliding along her thigh to the wetness pooled between them. Valeera could feel just how much it had built, could feel the arousal trickling down her thighs. 

“You need to follow the rules, Valeera.”

Valeera looked back over her shoulder, managing to catch the black-blue eyes. “Then punish me.” Her voice was breathless, a small whine keening out from her throat when she saw those beautiful eyes become impossibly darker. 

They shared a look for a moment, Valeera knew the agent was looking for any signs of hesitation or uncertainty. When she found none, it was like a switch being flipped. Jaina tugged firmly on the elf’s hair, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss that was more tongue and teeth. Valeera could feel a cool hand sliding over her ass, gripping into the firm flesh hard as she was pushed further against the desk. 

She moaned loudly, hips jerking backwards as she felt two fingers slide through her drenched folds, just barely touching her clit before slipping back down. Jaina’s fingers, shorter, but thicker than Valeera’s own, moved through her folds one last time, before easily slipping inside her. 

Valeera moaned, feeling her walls clench around the agent’s fingers, loving at how they filled her, pushed inside until she could feel knuckles pressing against her aching pussy, how they knew every way to twist and curl to hit every spot Valeera craved. She pushed herself back against the fingers, craving more, needing it more than she needed air. 

Jaina’s fingers left her hair, moving down to grip her hip in a hold that would leave a bruise, pushing her hard against the desk. The thought of Jaina’s fingerprints etched into her skin in such a physical way only made a fresh wave of arousal crash through Valeera. 

“Don’t move,” Jaina’s voice was low in her ear, firm and utterly commanding, making the elf shudder, a whimper escaping her lips, walls clenching impossibly tighter around the human’s fingers. 

“Are you going to be good?” Jaina husked, her fingers stilling, causing the elf to whimper at the loss of movement. 

“Yes,” she breathed, repressing the urge to clench her thighs together, needing some kind of friction, anything that would get Jaina’s fingers moving again. The human’s commanding voice and presence only making the need inside burn all the fiercer. 

Valeera’s fingers grasped uselessly at the wooden surface beneath her when Jaina began pumping her fingers again at an agonizing pace. The assassin let out a low moan that came from a deep, primal part of her, every thrust of Jaina’s finger, every brush of her knuckles had the fire burning brighter, sent Valeera one step closer to the release she craved. 

Everything narrowed down to this, to the two of them. All she could think was  _ Jaina, Jaina, Jaina. _ All there was were the sounds of Valeera’s moans, the wet sound of Jaina’s fingers moving in and out of her, Valeera’s heavy breaths and Jaina’s mostly steady puffs in the elf’s ear. The feel of Jaina’s fingers moving deliciously inside her, the firm grip of fingers on her hip, full breasts pressed against her back, soft lips and blunt teeth on her ears and neck. 

Valeera cried out loudly, her legs shaking, hips stuttering forward without her input, an electric surge of pleasure crashing through her body as Jaina’s thumb pressed solidly against her clit, rubbing slow, delicious circles. 

“F-fuck!” Valeera moaned, throwing her head backwards, “Jaina-fuck.” Valeera couldn’t stop herself from pushing her hips back into Jaina’s fingers. She was so close.

She almost cried when those wonderful fingers stilled inside her, Jaina’s strong hand pushing her back against the desk.

“What did I say?” Jaina’s voice was eerily calm, in control. Fuck, it was almost painfully sexy. 

“No moving,” Valeera breathed, barely able to draw in enough air she was breathing so fast. “I’m sorry.” 

Jaina kissed the side of her jaw tenderly, fingers moving from their bruising grip at the assassin’s hip to soothingly caress over the skin. 

“I know.” Another gentle kiss, “Can you be good for me now?” 

“Y-yes,” Valeera felt her walls clench again at Jaina’s words, at the soft tone her voice had taken. 

She could feel Jaina’s lips smiling against her skin along with another kiss. “Good girl.” 

Valeera cried out when Jaina began moving again, slowly for a few seconds, but gradually increasing her pace for a steady rhythm that had the assassin’s legs trembling. Jaina leaned back, her breasts leaving where they had settled between the elf’s shoulder blades. Her hand caressed Valeera’s ass, settling over her cheek, causing the assassin’s breath to hitch in anticipation, she nearly came at the knowledge of what was about to happen.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” 

Valeera looked over her shoulder, meeting the nearly black gaze of the the human, “Yes,” She tried to speak as clearly, as confidently as possible, knowing Jaina was looking for any doubt. 

Valeera bit her lip in anticipation as Jaina drew her hand back. The slap echoed through the office, Valeera’s responding moan drowning out any echo the strike may have made. The orgasm hit her hard and quick, an immediate reaction to the stinging pain on her cheek. She felt herself clenching to tightly around the human’s fingers that they were immobilized, the thumb on her clit never slowed though, working Valeera through the orgasm. Her body flooded with heat, feeling her mind go blank as everything left her but the relief of her orgasm. 

The assassin didn’t even know when she had fallen flat against the desk, her face resting on the cool surface, her rapid breaths leaving a thin sheet of condensation across the lacquered surface. Valeera didn’t have a moment to recover. The second her walls loosened enough, Jaina’s fingers began moving again, making the elf twitch.

“Fuck, Jaina-gods.” Valeera’s legs spasmed, when the second slap came down on her other cheek, they gave out completely, but Jaina was right there to keep her up. 

Another slap and Valeera was barreling towards another orgasm, her vision beginning to white out as Jaina’s thrusts became faster and harder. The agents front melded to her back, biting on her ear roughly, breaths coming quicker than before, her voice still steady, but filled with undeniable lust. 

“Come for me, Valeera, come for me now.” The final slap and accompanying bite to her ear is what did the assassin in. 

Valeera felt the scratch of her vocal cords as she cried out a litany of curses mixed with Jaina’s name. Vision finally whiting out, all her muscles melting into a puddle of useless tissue, the assassin slumped against the desk, barely even aware of where she was. The only thing that kept her grounded was the feel of Jaina, the soft words and affirmations she murmured into Valeera’s skin along wit the press of soft lips.

“Good girl,” Jaina kissed along her jaw and cheeks. Arms circling around Valeera’s waist, tugging her back into the agents lap as she sat back down in her chair. 

Valeera hummed, letting her body sink back into the soft, waiting body of her lover. Even with her mind still cloudy with post orgasm bliss, she had enough mind to keep the sharp edges of her suit from digging into Jaina. She let her head fall back to the agents shoulder, finally cracking her eyes open to smile lazily at her human.

Jaina returned the smile, kissing her gently, nuzzling their noses together. “You okay?” Valeera merely hummed in confirmation, she wasn’t quite able to form words yet. “I missed you.” 

“Mmm missed you too,” Valeera slurred, sighing in contentment at the kiss placed on her lips. 

“Are you staying the night?” 

Valeera hummed again, her eyes drifting closed. She actually had the next week free, but talking was too much effort right now. She would let that be another little surprise for Jaina. Without a word, Jaina stood, cradling the assassin in her arms almost without effort. By the time she was placed in the bed, Valeera was barely able to stay conscious. Jaina huffed in frustration at the lack of assistance the elf offered in getting her suit off, Valeera just gave her a lazy smile, which made the agent chuckle in that fond way she loved so much. By the time the suit was off and Jaina was pressed up against her back, Valeera was asleep, smile never leaving her lips. 

  
  
  



End file.
